Divinity
"God wants you dead." Divinity, the fifth form on the Star Side. It has a full moveset besides it's ultimate. It is a Zoner Archetype because of it's powerful ranged Z and X. Moveset *'Z - Divine Blast' **Divinity raises and points their right arm, a yellow circle around it. This move can be charged for higher damage, and once it's released, a beam is shot forward towards the cursor. *'X - Lightspeed Orbs' **Divinity has orbs appear behind it, shooting lasers towards the cursor. This move is quick and has a small AoE radius. It also deals very high damage. *'C - Holy Barrier' **Divinity slouches down, and creates a yellow barrier around themself. It acts similar to Sanctuary, in which you can not be damaged. But you can not move. By releasing the key, the forcefield disappears. Alternates Trivia * Divinity used to major into Fallen, but Fallen is now a base form of the Dimensional Side. * The alternate Benevolence was created by what.#6289, a member of the Discord. ** Benevolence, having similarities to the Reality Glitcher form of the same name, is considered to have originated from the Reality Glitcher. * Doom is based on Sagittarius from Terraria's Ancients Awakened mod. In that mod, it appears as a boss with two forms, Sagittarius, a horse-like figure that lacks back legs and has orbiters orbiting around it, and Sagittarius-A, a comparatively small orb that appears when all of Sagittarius' orbiters are destroyed. * Astral is based on Astrum Aureus from Terraria's Calamity mod. In that mod, Astrum Aureus is a cyborg infected by the Astral Infection and it appears as a Hardmode boss that must be defeated to defeat Astrum Deus, who must be defeated for the player be able to mine Astral Ore. * Staying true to it's source, Exosphere's wings have three colors rather than two on certain wing styles. Lore Divinity is belief-made warrior fighting for faith. Said to have been born from mankind’s own beliefs in an invisible overlord, he is the embodiment of Robloxian’s trust in religion. Rarely traveling to the human realm, he typically stays in outer-space, except when humanity is in danger. If people ceased to exist, so would their beliefs, and therefore so would Divinity. When Divinity first awoke, it was only the early dawn of man, a few years after The Catastrophe. Confused and weak, he traveled around deep space looking for anyone or anything. This is when he stumbled upon Equinox, also a newly created Star Soul. They both wandered around deep space for a time. However, they were both attacked by Error. Divinity was flung lightyears by Error, causing the 2 friends to be seperated. Equinox assumed Divinity dead, which lead Equinox to look for people to form an alliance with so someone like Error couldn’t do that. Flung a very far distance away, Divinity eventually crash-landed in a village in Robloxia at around 300 AD. The people there saw him as a holy figure sent by God. In a critical condition, he was taken by the village’s doctor, Benevolence. There he was treated and people had eventually started to worship then while he layed bedridden. Not understanding their thoughts, he quickly fled, scared and confused of the new world. But the villagers had spread the information to nearby populations. Divinity felt an odd urge like his power had grown slightly, so he started traveling the world in search of why this had happened. Around 1000 AD, his footsteps has been almost all over the world, and he finally started understanding the basis of his power. At this point, he had a power level of 4, and was slowly growing anxious to connect with other Star Souls. He had felt lonely the past few centuries, as he grew more distant with normal Robloxians. He felt their wars were stupid, their technology in violation of nature, and their leaders corrupt. Despite his unbecoming feelings of mankind, he knew they were his fuel for power, so he still interacted with them. But he could see their spite, jealousy, all the atrocities he couldn’t stand for. And the only way to remedy this was to find another Star Soul of which he could connect to. This led him to the discovery of Astral, a once-normal man who, through spiritual training, became a Star Soul. Throughout the next couple of decades, they had grown close to each other like brothers. For the most part, Astral believed in Divinity’s philosophy and his thoughts on humans. Divinity had finally come into contact with another Star Soul, and even better, one he could relate with. He was elated. But his thoughts on his own kind were going to be change quickly. In 1072 AD, a Star Soul named Doom had sought out revenge on Astral. He too had trained at the temple, where Astral had beaten him again and again. Feeling embarrassed and humiliated, Doom was prepared to slaughter Astral. And one night, he succeeded. While Divinity and Astral were sleeping in a house located in Palermo, which had recently been conquered by Robert Guiscard, Doom crept into the house. Astral’s throat was slit with a bronze dagger in his sleep. Doom was aware of Divinity’s presence in the house, and, not wanting to leave a witness alive, went to his room to kill him as well. Unfortunately for Doom, Divinity had awoken due to the sound of doors being open. Before he could react, Divinity had already taken the dagger out of his enemy’s hand. Scared of what might have become of Astral, he knocked Doom unconscious and quickly ran to his comapanion’s room. That was when he found his only friend dead, dishonorably killed in a defenseless mode of sleep. Enraged by the sudden betrayal of his own kind, he went back to Doom and obliterated him right then and there. It leveled the building and the one’s surrounding it, but this only increased Divinity’s power. The people in Palmero believed it was a smiting by God, which enraged Divinity even more. Sick and tired of humanity’s twisted ways, he fled to outer-space. Being resentful of almost everyone, he did not search for other Star Souls. Instead, he sat with his own thoughts for centuries. That was until he was snatched up by the time singularity. Now, he looks for Equinox, who he has decided is the only one who can truly restore his faith. Category:Forms Category:Has Lore